Many institutions are moving email services from on-premise installations to hosted solutions. The process of moving an established email system to a hosted environment can be significant. It is usually necessary for the directory structure to be replicated in the hosted environment before the data associated with each user's mailbox can be sent. The replication of this directory structure can be difficult and require additional software and/or hardware to be installed locally to allow for the replication. This complexity can lead to inefficient processes and errors during the migration process.